


I would do anything for love, But I won't do that.

by Stegopod



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Pregnancy, polycule, pregnant catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: Every relationship has its boundries
Relationships: Adora/Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra)
Kudos: 32





	I would do anything for love, But I won't do that.

Bow *on the phone*: Hi dad how are you?, good, uh huh, yes, yes, Dad I'm sure Adora would love to see your latest artifact find, ok, glimmer's at work still, yes Catra's doing fine, just entered the second trimester last week, ok, ok, cant wait to see you this evening, love you too, bye.

Bow *Turning to Catra who's lying on the couch watching tv*: Hey can you do something for me?

Catra: I would literally help you hide a body then when the cops come looking up root our entire lives and flee the country to spare you from jail.

Bow: Great. Can you do the dishes while I set things up?

Catra *realising that would involve moving*: ...Thats gonna be a No.


End file.
